Where to go from here
by phantomsfairie
Summary: I had good luck with my first story, so here I am trying again. I don't own any of these wonderful characters, much to my dismay. This fic is all drama and romance...of course. Babefic. Cupcake warning.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Stephanie Plum and I'm currently caught in a constant state of daydreaming. My job sucks, my love life sucks, my life in general sucks. My boyfriend Joe Morelli is going to be home any moment and I have to find a way to tell him that I'm going to be working for Ranger, for a while.

Morelli and Ranger are like night and day. Morelli has known me forever, never orders salad, and sends make-up pizza instead of flowers. Ranger has only known me for a few years, never eats junk food, and has only given me a flower once. Joe and Ranger have a work relationship. They both tend to try to stay out of each other's way. Their paths have occasionally crossed and it's worked out okay. Problems only arise when I'm involved.

Mr. Italian Stallion and I share a bed most of the time and the thought of me working with a guy who gives women orgasms just by looking at them, does not appeal to him. I've had my share of orgasms with Ranger and when he said he was going to ruin me for other men, he wasn't lying.

"Steph? Steph?"

It was Joe.

"Joe, you scared me."

"What are you doing?"

"Staring at the ceiling."

"Why?"

Sigh

"I took a second job today."

"Then why are you home?"

"I start tomorrow."

"Doing what?"

Another sigh.

"Don't say a word till I'm done."

"You're working with him again aren't you?"

"Hear me out before you go all Ricky Ricardo on me. Ranger is working a bunch of cases right now and can use the extra help. I'm only going to be doing desk work in the office, so there's no need to worry about my safety."

"There is no safe when you are with him."

"Joe, let it go, okay? I've had a long day and don't feel like fighting."

"This isn't a fight."

"Let's keep it that way. What's for dinner?"

Morelli looked at me on the couch and then at his dog, Bob, on the floor next to me.

"Pizza?"

"Goody."

Tomorrow came too soon for me. I rolled out of bed to an empty house. There was a note by the coffee pot from Joe saying that he had to work late and for me to take Bob out one last time before I left. I had a cup of coffee and walked Bob, then headed upstairs to put on my uniform. Ranger's housekeeper Ella kept uniforms in my size and Ranger had given me one yesterday when I accepted the job, as he knew I would. His ESP really gets on my nerves sometimes. The top was tight and black and had Rangeman sewn over my breast. The pants were black cargo (at my request since Ella seems to think I'm a size smaller than I really am) and against my better judgment, I went ahead and put on the black bra and panties that also had Rangman sewn onto them. I knew Ranger had thrown them into the set to piss off Joe, but he was the boss and I didn't want to be caught out of uniform.

It was a hot summer day and I was beyond glad to enter the air-conditioned office. My desk was in a cubicle that provided no distractions from the outside world. Too bad my mind couldn't be tamed into focusing. I knew that Morelli and I were just going through a rough patch. He felt threatened and I couldn't blame him. Ranger was always one to push boundaries. I felt a chill go down my spine and knew that Ranger had entered the room. I glanced around the wall of my cell and sure enough, there he was, in all his gorgeous glory. He caught my eye and started my way. I leaned back into my cubby and tried to look busy.

"Hey, Babe."

"Man of Mystery, what's up?"

"Just stopped in to check in with Tank and then I'm off to deal with clients."

"I'm just working hard at this paperwork and research."

No I'm not.

"Great. Are you busy tonight?"

"Why?"

"I was thinking that we might get together to discuss some cases. I'd like to get your input. You may be the Lucy of bounty hunter world, but your hunches are usually on the nose."

"Gee thanks, but I probably shouldn't."

"Morelli?"

"Yea, he's slightly less than thrilled about me working here. If I were to go out with you, all hell would break loose."

"Who said anything about going out? I just wanted to discuss work."

He's smiling on the inside, I just know it. Insert bitch glare here.

He half smiled and walked away. I sighed. I knew he was right. Ranger didn't generally use work as an excuse to get a date out of me. Besides, Morelli was working late. I paged Ranger and got a call back in two minutes.

"Yo."

"I'll help you later, but it has to involve dinner. I don't mean your kind of dinner either. I want something more than salad and I want dessert."

"I'll tell Ella."

It was almost eleven when I finally pulled up in front of Morelli's house. I'd thought about going home to my apartment, but Rex was at Morelli's and so was most of my stuff. The lights were on downstairs and so was the TV. I knew he had waited up for me. Sure enough, when I opened the door, I could see the back of his head just over the top of the couch.

"You worked late."

"Yea, had some stuff to go over with Ranger."

"Is this what it's gonna be like?"

"What?"

"You staying late every night with him?"

"Oh my god, it was one night."

Let the games begin.

"You know how I feel about him."

"And?"

"He's bad news. Do you want to be mixed up in whatever he's doing?"

"He has a legitimate business."

"But he's a shady character, there is no such thing as legit with a man like him."

"I can use the extra money."

"So get a real job."

"I have a real job."

"One that gets you shot at and another that might be illegal."

"I don't get shot at that often and you are only upset because you are jealous and Italian."

"I'm not jealous."

"Right and I'm a natural blonde."

"Why don't you give up both jobs?"

"And live how?"

"I can support you…or you could get a normal job at the bank, or something."

"Get married?"

"Why not?"

"So you can feel like you have more of a reason to try and control me?"

"I don't want to control you, but I want to protect you."

Liar.

"Not a good enough reason to get married. I'm beat, I'm going to bed."

It was around three in the morning when Morelli's phone went off.

"What?" he demanded, his voice heavy with sleep.

I opened my eyes at the sound of his voice, but didn't move.

"Oh geez, alright, I'll be right there."

I sighed internally from relief that we wouldn't have a chance to fight in the morning.

"No, later," he said as he threw off the covers.

I stayed still so he'd think I was asleep. He got up and got dressed and left. I rolled over into his spot and didn't wake up until the alarm went off.

The office was quieter than usual when I arrived. I headed straight for my cubby to give the illusion that I was actually intent on working.

"How are you doing?"

I turned around, it was Lester, one of Ranger's Merry Men.

"Okay, how are you?"

"I didn't expect to see you here today."

"Why not?"

"Well, because of what happened…" His voice trailed off when it hit him that I had no idea what he was talking about.

My eyes got huge as my mind started racing, "What's going on? "

"There was an accident last night…"

"Oh my god."

"Ranger and Tank went to check out a property that had been broken into and there were guys waiting for them. The perps started shooting as they approached."

"Are they…"

"Each had a vest on, but these guys were shooting crazy and Ranger and Tank were hit. They were both in surgery for most of the night."

I paled, "Why didn't anyone call me?"

"Morelli responded with the police so Hal and I figured that he'd told you. Lula showed up at the hospital so I thought for sure that you knew."

I went from pale to red in 0.2 seconds. That bastard Morelli hadn't told me what was going on. I jumped out of my chair and grabbed my bag.

"I'm going to the hospital."

"Okay, I was just heading over there, do you want a ride?"

"Yea."

Lula was the first thing I heard when I got to the ICU floor. She was arguing about visiting restrictions. She stopped when she saw me.

"Girl, what took you so long?"

"Nobody told me."

"But Morelli was here."

"Yea…"

"Dog."

"Yea."

She glanced back toward a room.

"My honey is doing better this morning. He gave me a scare last night. I haven't seen that much blood in a long time."

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"Oh yea. The doctor said he'll be as good as new in a few weeks. They are going to move him outta the ICU later today."

"Good. How's Ranger?"

"I don't know. I haven't heard anything, but then again, I've just been so worried about my big honey man, that I haven't thought of much else."

I nodded and looked at Lester. He walked over to a nurse and I saw Hal come out of a room. He saw me and came over.

"Hey."

"How is he?"

"Still out of it. The doctors say he lost a lot of blood and might be out for a while, but that he will recover."

Lester walked back over, "Wanna go in?"

I nodded and felt my throat close off. I turned to Lester as we approached the door, "Can you do something for me?"

"Sure."

"Can you go to Morelli's and get my stuff?"

"Roger."

"I have a laundry basket of clothes in the bedroom and Rex is in the kitchen. Here I'll give you my keys."

He gave me a blank look.

"Yea, yea, I know, you don't need the keys, but for my own peace of mind, take them."

He nodded. I handed him my keys and he and Hal walked off. Lula looked at me sympathetically as she began to walk back into Tank's room. I stopped. I wasn't ready to see Ranger vulnerable yet. I walked down to the gift shop and bought some flowers. Then I walked back and decided to check on Tank first. I poked my head into the room. Lula was sitting on a chair next to Tank's bed. He was lying down, but as I approached, I saw that his eyes were open.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey." His voice was weaker than usual, but at least he still sounded like Tank.

"I brought 'Get Well' flowers"

"Thanks. How's the boss?"

"I don't really know. Lester said the doctors said he'd be okay eventually. I haven't been in to see him yet."

Tank sighed and Lula put her hand over his. I set the flowers on the nightstand and tried to hold it together. I leaned over and hugged Tank and tried to smile. I went to the other side of his bed and hugged Lula. She smiled sadly at me and then I went out into the hall. I knew I had to be brave, but I was scared.

I approached Ranger's room and almost collapsed when I saw him lying there not moving. The beeping of the monitors were enough to make a person crazy. I felt a hand on the small of my back.

"Hey Cupcake, I figured I'd find you here."

"What do you want, Morelli?"

"Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Am I okay? Do I look okay?" My voice got squeaky.

"Cupcake…"

"Don't Cupcake me, you, you, you…"

I couldn't think of anything to call him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but you were sleeping and I didn't want to disturb you."

"That's no excuse. He could've died."

"He was gonna be okay."

"How could you not tell me?"

"Let's go home and talk about this. I don't want our arguments to make it back to our parents."

"What home? As we speak, my stuff is being taken back to my apartment."

"Why?"

"You know why. My mother was right about you. You are scum, Morelli."

"Who's moving your stuff? You didn't let some weirdo in did you?"

"I sent Lester and Hal."

His pager beeped.

"I have to go. We'll talk about this later."

"No, we won't. I don't want to talk to you."

"But you will."

And he walked off. The anger I was feeling counter acted the fear and I was finally ready to see Ranger. I walked into Ranger's room. I could feel the tears burning my eyes. I reached out to touch his hand, but couldn't. I sat down in the chair next to his bed. I took his hand in mine and burst into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd felt like I'd been sitting there an eternity. I glanced at the clock and realized that it was only the afternoon. A knock on the door made me jump. I t was my mother-What the hell is she doing here? She looked a little nervous as she walked across the room to me.

"Mom?"

"How are you holding up?"

"How did you…"

"Joseph called and said you wouldn't be over."

"Over for…"

"Dinner. It's Friday." She opened the bag she'd brought. "I brought you some food, a book, and the newspaper with the job section open on top."

"I'm not switching jobs."

My mother sighed and glanced at Ranger, "How is he?"

"I don't really know, "I said and a tear escaped down my cheek.

"There's a bag of cookies in there too."

I looked at my mother and smiled.

"Mom, did Joseph say anything else?"

"No, he just said that your friend, Ranger, was hurt and that you'd want to be with him so to not expect either of you for dinner."

"Don't expect Joe again ever."

"What?" She pulled up the other chair and sat down next to me.

I sighed; this wasn't going to be fun.

"Don't you have to get home to Dad? Isn't it dangerous leaving him with Grandma?"

"Grandma is out. I'm picking her up later. I thought you might like some company."

What was going on with my mom? Crap. One of the nurses must've called her about my "talk" with Morelli.

"Thanks for sitting with me. Who called?"

My mother rolled her eyes, "Just about every nurse on the floor. Now tell me what happened."

I told my mom the story, never taking my hand from Ranger's. If my mom noticed, she didn't say anything.

"Stephanie," my mother started. I braced myself. "What Joseph did was wrong, you are right to be upset, but think of him, your behavior toward Joe is wrong too." I looked at her, shocked.

"Don't try to lie to me, Stephanie Plum. I know you spend an awful lot of time with this man," gesturing to Ranger. "You are at his beck and call and he is always there next to you, picking up the pieces when your life….gets…interesting. I hear people whispering about you both all the time. Look at you! You are here by his side crying over him." She took a breath and glanced at my face. I felt like my expression had been frozen in shock.

Her voice softened. "Stephanie, don't look at me that way. You know I'm right. However, I'm not criticizing you." Shocking. "I'm saying you need to pick one. Whether you believe me or not, I don't care which one you choose. Yes, I like Joe. He's part of the Burg, from a decent family, has a responsible job, and has been crazy about you since you were a kid." She looked at Ranger, "But he loves you too. He watches over you and keeps you safe." She took my face in her hands, "I might not always agree with you or understand you, but I know that you love this man, Ranger. He makes you happy. So long as you are safe and happy, that's all I really care about."

I smiled at my mother. She got up to leave and I let go of Ranger's hand so I could stand up and hug her. The hug was weird since we're not that kind of family, but somehow it seemed appropriate.

After my mother had left, I sat back down and opened the bag she'd brought. I needed happy food so I started with the cookies. As I was munching on the cookies, I thought about what my mother had said. She was right. Damn. I heard a noise and looked up as a nurse walked in. she hummed as she bustled about checking Ranger's vitals. I watched her write on his chart and then move on to another room. I wondered if the humming was a defense mechanism. I was still watching her when I felt a hand on mine. I almost jumped out of my skin until I realized it was Ranger. He was awake.

"Babe," he whispered.

"Sh, I'm here," I said as I smoothed back his hair. He looked at me and gave me a half grin. I kissed his forehead and went to get the doctor.

The doctor went in and shut the door. I sat outside for a few minutes then was called inside.

"Mr. Manoso wanted you here while I talk to him."

I nodded. I sat in my chair by his bed and went to reach for his hand, but realized he was awake and changed my mind.

"Babe," he whispered again, reading my mind and took my hand.

"Mr. Manoso, "the doctor began, "You were very lucky that you were wearing a vest. The vest prevented several slugs from piercing your body. However, the pain in your left side is from a cracked rib and bruised lung, as most of the rounds were focused on that area. There was a great deal of blood loss from the flesh wounds you received on your arms and legs, but we were able to replace what was lost with what the hospital had on supply and the donations from your men. There was one bullet that went in under your left arm. It missed your heart, but we had to do surgery to fix the damage it did to a few veins. We will need to keep you in the ICU till tomorrow and you should be out of the hospital within a week. You were in excellent physical health before this incident so we expect you to make a full recovery. Do you have any questions?"

Ranger looked at me then back at the doctor and shook his head. I couldn't believe it had been that bad. I was now even more enraged that Joe hadn't told me, especially since Ranger and I were the same blood type and I could've helped. The doctor was checking some of Ranger's injuries and left after making some notes on the chart. Once alone, I felt shy. Ranger didn't look very badass lying there in only a hospital gown, it wasn't even black. He looked at the door and then attempted to get up.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?"

"I'm just looking to see if any of my men left my laptop."

"No. No laptops, no phones, no nothing! You need to rest."

"Babe."

"Don't Babe me!" Sigh. "If you promise to behave, I'll call Rangeman and get someone to report to you. Ok?"

He glanced at me, probably considering his options; I gave him my Burg eye roll and picked up the phone. When I was off the phone, Lula and Tank came strolling in. Well Lula was strolling; Tank was in a wheelchair, looking pissed, and grumbling something about stupid hospital policies. I got out of my chair and went to hug him.

"Hey, Tank, how are you feeling?"

"Ok."

"Having fun?"

He shrugged. "Out of the ICU. Home in a day or two."

Tank tried to get up and go to Ranger's side.

"Nu uh, sit down!" Lula ordered.

Tank frowned, but let Lula wheel him closer.

"Whipped," said Ranger.

They did a complicated hand thing.

Lester walked in at that moment and leaned up against the wall across from Ranger's bed. Ranger sat the bed up more and nodded for Lester to start.

"We got 'em."

"All?"

"All."

"Any other injuries?"

"Not to the Merry Men," he said, winking at me.

"Who's in charge?"

"PD gave it to Morelli." My eyes bugged out of my head.

"I need coffee," I said. Sometimes I wish I could drink. Lula followed.

"We'll leave the men to do business. I need a donut."

We found the decent coffee in the cafeteria and were put off by the fact that there weren't any donuts. We settled for cookies and found a place to sit.

"How you holding up?" Lula asked.

"I might kill Morelli."

"I'll help. It was his case and he didn't tell you shit."

"I moved out."

"Goin back to your apartment?"

"I don't know what the guys did with my stuff; I suppose they took it to my apartment."

We finished our snack and went back to Ranger's room. The boys appeared to be behaving. Lula took Tank and made me promise to call if I wanted to go after Morelli. I shot a glance at Ranger and he raised his eyebrows a fraction of a centimeter at Lula's comment. Lester promised to come back the next day then left. I sat back down by Ranger's bed.

"What did Morelli do now?" he asked.

"He didn't tell me," I said staring at my feet.

"Tell you what?"

"About you," I said fighting back tears from remembering the moment I was let in on what had happened.

He reached for my hand, "The guys didn't contact you?"

"They thought Joe would tell me."

Ranger nodded.

"You don't understand," I said, "I was with Joe when he got the call. He didn't tell me."

Ranger looked at my eyes. I was sure he could see the tears threatening to fall.

"It's okay, Babe, don't cry."

It was too late. The tears fell freely and I put my head down on the bed. Ranger put his hand on my head and stroked my hair.


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting in my car with nowhere to go. The nurse had kicked me out and I wasn't sure where I wanted to be. Well, I knew I wanted to have Ranger home and be with him, but he'd be in the hospital al while. I drove to my parents' house and was surprised to see Grandma and Mom standing at the door waiting for me. That whole daughter gps thing always gets me.

"How's the hunk?" Grandma asked as I got to the door.

"Awake. The doctor says he'll be fine."

"Do you want to stay the night?" my mother asked.

I don't normally like staying with my parents, but I didn't want to be alone in my apartment.

"I'd love to."

My mother dragged me inside and led me into the kitchen. She sat me down at the table where I did my homework (poorly) as a child, under her watchful eye.

"What did you eat for dinner?"

"Coffee and cookies."

My mother sucked in a breath and scrambled to the fridge and started pulling out leftovers. After I was stuffed on roast, she brought out some pineapple upside down cake.

"I thought you might need this, "she said as I began to stuff my face.

Grandma sat down next to me. Her eyes were twinkling-never a good sign.

"What?" I asked shoveling another bite into my mouth.

"Is Ranger wearing one of them gowns that shows your butt?"

I almost choked. Mom eyed the cabinet with her booze.

"What did I say?" asked Grandma, "Did you see his butt?"

"Grandma! No, I didn't." Darn.

"I bet it's yummy."

I thought back to our one night after DeChooch…

Oh yea, his butt was yummy.

My mother looked at my face and crossed herself.

After I'd finished my cake, I headed up to bed. I was beat. My room felt homey and safe. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

I awakened to the well known family sounds of Dad shouting at Grandma to get out of the bathroom and Grandma yelling back for Dad to shove it. All I really cared about was that I smelled coffee… and breakfast!

I ate quickly and went to my apartment to shower and change. I was in the shower when I realized that something was off, something wasn't right. I jumped out of the shower, grabbed a towel, and still dripping wet, went into the living room. Silence. Rex! Rex wasn't here running on his wheel. Did the guys leave him at Morelli's? Was he getting fed? I was a horrible hamster mommy. I looked around. None of my stuff appeared to be here. I heard a beep. Crap. My phone was dying. My charger was with my stuff. Sigh. I wasn't ready to have it out with Joe so I hurried to my room to get dressed and go tot Rangeman and find out where my hamster was.

"Hey, Steph," said Bobby as I walked into the control room.

"Bobby, do you know where Rex is?" I asked, ready to cry.

"Break room."

"Huh?" I asked as I started to walk toward the break room. Sure enough, Rex's cage was on the counter and Hal was feeding him some cardboard cereal.

"Hey, Hal."

"Hey, Bomber. Hope you don't mind. He looked hungry."

"Oh no, it's fine. I'm glad you are feeding him. I was worried when I didn't see him at home."

"The guys didn't know what to do with your stuff. Didn't want to bug you since you were with the boss."

"Wait, so all my stuff is here?"

"Yea."

"Where?"

"Seventh floor. Well, except for Rex. Wasn't sure if you'd be available what with Ranger…"

"Wait," I interrupted, "You guys are hamster sitting?"

"Uh…" He didn't seem to like that term.

"That's so sweet!" I gushed. I love the Merry Men…sometimes.

Hal smiled to see me happy, or maybe just to pacify me. Rex was safe and looked happy. I'll never understand how he can eat that cardboard. I refused to eat it. I headed up to the seventh floor to get my charger.

My cell rang as I plugged in the charger. It was Connie.

"Hey what's up?"

"How's Ranger?"

"The doctor says he'll be okay."

"Lula says Tank went home this morning. He'll be stuck in the Rangeman office till his leg heals."

"Will Lula be visiting him at Rangeman then?"

"Probably."

"I'll warn the other guys."

We giggled at the thought of the guys in black running and hiding from Lula.

"Will you be coming in today?"

"Well, it would be nice to be able to pay some bills."

"I have an easy one today."

"Really? Who?"

"Mooner again. I figured you'd take him because it never takes long with him and then you can get back to Ranger."

"I'll come get the file now."

I unplugged my cell and then plugged it in again in the car. The drive to the office was a short one. Things had been pretty quiet lately. I was almost missing the action and excitement…almost.

I got the file from Connie and headed over to Mooner's. He was watching _I Dream of Jeanie_ when I got there. We made peanut butter and olive sandwiches and finished the episode and then were off to get him rebooked.

Eddie Gazarra stopped me in the station.

"What's going on with Morelli?"

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked with fake ignorance.

"Rumors are flying like crazy. Carl tried to ask him what had happened at the hospital and he told Carl to mind his own damn business."

"The entire Burg should mind their own business, but it's not going to happen. "

"So…"

"What?"

"Joe…"

"He didn't tell me about Ranger."

Eddie shook his head, "Idiot."

Eddie slung his arm over my shoulders in a one armed hug. Carl Costanza walked up behind us.

"Well if it isn't my favorite bounty hunter."

"Hey Carl," I said turning.

"Is it safe for you to be here?"

"Huh?"

"Morelli's on the warpath. Everyone's giving him a hard time."

"Why?"

"Rumors that you left him."

"I did."

"Why?"

"He didn't tell me about Ranger."

Carl shook his head like Eddie had.

"Well he's in a foul mood so watch out."

"Thanks, Carl. I've gotta go, boys. I'd like to get back to the hospital and spend some time with Ranger. He's probably making the nurses crazy."

Carl and Eddie just smiled.

It was my turn to shake my head at them and I added an eye roll.

I was walking to my car when I felt someone come up behind me.

"Stephanie," it was a greeting.

I turned., "Joe," I replied evenly.

"How's Manoso?"

"What do you care?"

"I made sure he was okay."

"Ever think I'd wanna know he was okay?"

"I was going to call you when I knew more."

"You knew enough. I don't have time for this." I turned to walk away.

Joe grabbed my arm, "You didn't come home last night."

"You're right. I didn't go to my apartment last night. I stayed at my parents."

"How about pizza tonight? We could talk. Bob misses you."

"No," I yanked my arm away.

"You'll be back, Cupcake. You always come back." he smiled.

Dammit, he was right. I had a history of going back to Morelli after our fights. Sigh. Keep walking, just walk to the car….Nope, the Italian in me came out and I spun around to face him, "No, no I won't. I'm sick of you trying to control me! I'm sick of you trying to change me! I'm sick of being the object of your insane jealousy driven rages!"

He stared at me open mouthed.

I turned and walked to my car and drove away with him standing there still wondering what had gotten into me.

"Babe."

Ranger was sitting up in bed working on a laptop.

"Hey! I said no working. You are supposed to be resting."

"Just a little email. You look a little frazzled, Babe, are you okay?"

"I just had it out with Morelli."

"You shouldn't start stuff with Morelli because of me."

"It's the principle of the matter…" I dropped into the chair by his bed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Better." I was too. Yelling at Morelli and leaving him standing in the parking lot had made me feel a lot better. Sigh, but it probably wasn't the end.

"I see smoke."

"Just thinking."

"About Joe?"

"It's not over. We will end up having it out again. He hates it when I yell and call him jealous."

Ranger chuckled, "Jealous of what?"

"You," I said blushing.

"He does know that I'm laid up in a hospital bed, right?"

"Yea, but he also knows that I want to be with you."

Ranger raised an eyebrow a fraction of an inch.

"I mean here with you, as a friend, making sure you're ok," I rambled.

"Right," Ranger said, clearly trying not to laugh. He liked seeing me flustered. Jerk.


	4. Chapter 4

~A Week Later ~

I was at Rangeman decorating. Ranger was coming home and I wanted his apartment to be brighter than his dreary hospital room. Ella was more than happy to help. We'd bought flowers, streamers, balloons, and a Welcome Home banner. It wasn't much, but it made the place look like it was ready for a party.

I'd been staying here while Ranger was in the hospital and I wasn't sure what would happen now that he was back.I'd stopped working while he was in the hospital. I wanted to have all of my time free to be with him. I was haunted by my fears of losing him. I knew he still didn't know exactly how I felt about him and despite my own confirmation of my love for him, I still could not find the nerve to tell him. I was a little afraid that he'd want his apartment back so he could have some peace and quiet, but he was going to need some help for a while and I was more than willing to offer my services. I was falling into a comfortable groove and wanted to keep it. Besides, my stuff was already put away and I'd do anything to keep eating Ella's cooking.

I heard a voice coming from the intercom on the wall, "Bobby just pulled into the garage with Ranger." I smiled. I called Ella and she seemed to appear in seconds with dinner. She gave my cheek a motherly pat and hurried off. The voice came out of the wall again, "6th floor." I was giddy. I heard the elevator doors open. I unlocked the door and opened it. Bobby was helping Ranger walk out of the elevator. The gunshot wound in his leg was healing nicely, but still hurt. I knew they'd tried to get him to take a wheelchair to use at home, but he was having none of it. His arm was still in a sling so he couldn't' use a cane either. Ever the macho man, he was merely limping along. He stopped when he saw me. He looked surprised to see me. I went over and kissed his cheek then led the way into his apartment, "Surprise," I yelled as he walked in. The big banner hung in the entryway, surrounded by a slew of balloons. He raised his eyebrows in confusion, then smiled. Bobby helped him into the bedroom with a small stop for Ranger to stare at the living room. I'd opened the curtains and rays from the sunset were streaming in and playing off the vases of fresh flowers. The flowers were like paint splatters in his plain earth tone apartment.

Once Bobby got Ranger settled, he left saying that he'd be back later to check on him. As soon as he was gone, I brought in the food Ella had left. I climbed onto the bed to eat with him. Ranger picked at his food all while looking at me. I tolerated his glances for a few minutes before turning to face him.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, studying me calmly.

"I …uh…wanted to be here when you got home. I didn't want you coming home to an empty place." And I really want to be a part of your life.

"What about Morelli?" Oh great the eyebrow raise.

"I told you what happened. I'm through with Joe."

He looked at me for a moment, silently, "Did I see your hamster on my counter?"

Crap. "Yes…" I said hesitantly.

"Anything wrong with your apartment?"

"No, everything is fine."

He looked like he was beginning to enjoy this conversation.

"So you've been staying here?"

"Yea," I said, a little more confidently, " I was thinking I'd play nurse while you're recovering."

"Oh, really?"

"That is, if you want me to," I said, eyes downcast.

I glanced up and saw his eyes turn to dark melted chocolate.

"Babe."

"Is that a yes?"

He reached over with his good hang and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. I closed my eyes. His fingers lingered on my face. My heart rate increased a notch. He traced my jaw line and let his fingers feel my neck. I think my heart stopped beating.

"I think I'll like having you around, "he grinned.

My eyes opened. I was staring at the Big Bad Wolf. I remembered to breathe. I hoped he healed quickly…or I was going to get fat supplementing with donuts.

The days passed. Ranger's recovery was slow, but steady. Bobby told me that Ranger was faring better than most because of his fitness and healthy lifestyle. I think Ranger paid him a little extra that month to say that to me in hopes that I would adopt a healthier way of living. I couldn't do that…not now. I'd even managed to convince him we should shower together. I went in the bathroom with him the first time telling him I was afraid he'd fall. He chuckled and because I made him leave the door open, I began to get soaked. He gave me the wolf grin and said I may as well join him and help him get his back. I was blinded by the steam and smell of Bulgari. I helped him wash and thought I'd explode as I ran my hands over his skin. After that time I went and bought a dozen donuts. From then on I had some sugary item waiting for after our shower.

Ranger was able to be up more now. We'd fallen into a routine. We always ate together and when he wasn't checking in downstairs or resting (at my insistence), we were watching movies, cuddled up together on his big comfy couch. I still went to Friday dinners and had been instructed to bring Ranger as soon as he was able. I was agitated every time I thought about taking him there. Y family knew I was staying with him and I was terrified they'd now try to marry me off to him. I'd now seen him vulnerable. I felt like I knew him better than ever. I got sad when I thought about going home to my apartment when he was well.

This is where my mind was when Ranger came up from the control room.

"Babe, I see smoke," he teased. I glanced up and tried to clear my thoughts.

"You were gone all morning," I commented.

"I'm feeling better and don't want the guys to forget who I am."

"How could they? You are unforgettable."

He sat next to me on the couch, "Really?"

Guess we're gonna have it out now.

"Of course. I know I'll never forget you."

"Never?" he was still teasing. Never was a long time. I thought about him lying in that hospital bed and how close I came to losing him and a tear escaped.

"Babe, don't cry. I didn't want to make you cry."

I sniffed, "I'm okay."

He wiped the tear away and kissed my cheek. I melted.

I was starting to doze on his shoulder, spent from my emotions running rampant, when he spoke again, "I saw the doctor this morning and he's releasing me to do desk duty."

I sat up; "You're going back to work?"

"I'll just be in the office, no fieldwork yet." Was he hinting at me leaving?

"So I guess you don't need me anymore…"

He looked at me seriously, great the "my life doesn't lend itself to relationships" talk.

"Babe…"he started. I put up my hand.

"No, I don't want to hear it. I'll go. I don't need to hear about how you can't be what you think I want."

"Babe…"

"No, don't start. I'll go grab my stuff and I'll just pop in to check in on you in a few days."

"Babe!" I don't think he's ever raised his voice to me. I froze. He pulled me back next to him.

"Babe," he said in his normal tone, "You didn't let me finish. Tank is still off fieldwork and I need to replace him for the time being. That opens up a space in the office and I am thinking that since you're here, you might want to do some work for Rangeman."

"Work for Rangeman?" I'm confused, I thought he was making things go back to normal with me working for Vinnie and blowing up his cars.

"Yes. I thought it would be convenient since you're here. I thought you'd get bored sitting up here if I was going to be downstairs working."

"You assumed I'd stay here?" Now I'm really confused, he doesn't want me to leave?

"Well…" he hesitated.

I looked at his eyes did he want me to stay here?

"Ranger?" I said after a few moments of silence.

He put his hands n my face, " Babe, I've gotten used to having you here. I like waking up next to you and I like knowing that you are waiting for me at night."

Omigod he likes having me here!

"Babe," he said, breaking my thoughts, "Stay here with me."

Woohoo!!!

I smiled, "Can I keep my apartment?" Eyebrow raise. "Just in case," I explained.

"Anything you want."

Hot damn.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two weeks since Ranger had asked me to move in. I'd subleased my apartment the day after he asked and hadn't thought about it since. Our routine had changed very little. We spent our days in the office and our evenings quietly cocooned in our 7th floor apartment. I no longer went to Vinnie's everyday. Lula had once again stepped into being a bounty hunter. She knew she could call me or any of the Merry Men if she needed help. Connie, I know, already missed me. Twice she'd called with a skip she didn't want to give to Lula.

I knew rumors were flying around the Burg. Ranger hadn't actually asked me to be in a relationship with him, but I was living with him and that counted for something. Morelli had called me several times, but I never answered. I'd made the mistake of telling my mother that Ranger was well enough to go back to work and we were due at my parents' house tonight for dinner. I was on the verge of hyperventilating and was a little upset that Ranger was so calm.

"Babe, its just dinner. We've gone together to dinner before. I've survived worse."

"I know, but now we're living together."

He pulled me into a hug and I instantly felt better. Maybe I could do this.

We were on my parents' porch at 6pm sharp. My mother and grandmother met us at the door. I was grateful that my sister and her family weren't there. That would cut the chaos factor in half. Dinner was not as painful as I'd imagined. My mother was pleasant, probably because Ranger was dressed in business casual and she couldn't see his gun. My grandmother hit on him throughout the meal, but I was used to that and so was he. My father was the one who really surprised me. He talked cars and sports with Ranger in a way I'd never seen him do with any man I'd brought home. I was happy he was trying for me. While helping my mother clean up, she cornered me in the kitchen.

"You are really living with him?"

"Yes, I've already subleased my apartment."

She sucked in some air, "but you've hardly dated."

"Mom, it will be fine. I'm safe and I'm happy. Remember, you said that's all that matters to you."

She sighed, "You'll have to learn to cook."

"We have Ella."

"But…"

"Mom, we're not getting married," at least not yet, "I'm not changing for him…He doesn't want me to change."

My mother smiled a small smile and let the topic drop. Ranger and I went home in one piece to revel in our victory, in each other's arms.

"We survived," I breathed.

"As if you really thought we wouldn't," he smiled.

I lost myself in his kisses…and then the phone rang. Ranger ignored it so I did too. In a moment, it stopped. Then Ranger's cell went off. He groaned and dragged himself out of my arms to where his phone was vibrating on the nightstand. He looked at the caller ID and sighed.

"This had better be good, Santos." I was silent, trying to hear what Lester was saying.

"What? Ok, ok, I'll call."

He hung up and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"My mother was checking in on me. When I didn't answer, she called the office downstairs and Santos told her I was with you. It ended up coming out that we are living together."

"You didn't tell your family?"

He looked at me blankly. Right, I forgot, he was used to not saying anything to anyone. He kissed my cheek and went to the other room to call his mother. I went to rummage through the fridge and upon finding nothing but rabbit food, and remembering I'd already eaten the last of Ella's cake, decided to make a quick trip to 7-Eleven for some junk food. Ranger was speaking softly in Spanish and I didn't want to interrupt him so I grabbed my shoes and the keys to the Cayenne and headed out. If he wondered where I was, the control room would know since the car was bugged and I was sure I had a tracking device in my purse.

I saw Joe's truck when I pulled into the lot. I contemplated leaving and coming back, but I really needed a Twinkie if I was going to handle whatever Ranger's mother had to say about us living together.

"Hiya, Cupcake," Joe's voice broke into my thoughts.

"Hi, Joe," I responded, hoping this wouldn't escalate into anything.

"Are the rumors true?"

"Which ones?"

"You've moved in with him and are engaged."

"We're not engaged." He let out a sigh.

"I think I'm stating a pool to see when you'll go back to your apartment," he sneered.

"Gonna be tough for me to do since I subleased it."

His eyes narrowed, "You gave up your apartment?"

"Yep." I smiled.

"What was wrong with my place?"

"Too many restrictions."

"Haven't seen you around the bonds office lately."

"I haven't been there. I'm full time Rangeman now," I said proudly.

"Why don't you complain about his limitations? You're being tracked aren't you?"

I frowned and started to walk toward the store. Morelli's eyes were black as he grabbed my purse, pulled out my tracker and smashed it under his foot. I yanked my purse away from his grasp and faced him with my hands on my hips. I felt my cell vibrate and answered it, still glaring at Joe.

"Yo."

"You went off the screen," said Lester.

"I'm ok," I replied, "minor glitch, I'll be back soon. I was only the gps in my bag; the car and I are fine."

I could feel his smile.

"Bobby is around the corner. He's gonna keep an eye on you."

"Ok. Bye."

I hung up and put my cell back in my bag.

"Ranger's goon? "asked Joe.

I just looked at him blankly. "Joe, I'm going in the store now. I hope you'll be gone when I get out."

He smiled at me, "Cupcake, I'll always wait for you. You'll eventually come to your senses."

"Goddammit! I am not crazy! There is nothing wrong with my senses! I left you, get over it, move on, take a hike, and get lost! I met a man who's not going to yell, criticize, or try to control me. In fact, moving in with Ranger is the smartest thing I've done in a long time."

Joe advanced on me and though he raised his hand as if he was going to hit me, he instead stepped right into my fist. He fell back in shock. It was only a momentary shock because he was back in my face in a split second. There was blood starting to drip from his nose, but he paid it no mind. He gave me a good shaking all the while growling and saying through gritted teeth that I was making a huge mistake.

"Ranger is dirt! He will never be good enough for you?" Joe growled.

"And you are?" I questioned through my chattering teeth.

"Better than him. I will always be better than him," he breathed in my ear as he finally stopped the shaking.

"You have no right to judge him," I said as my knee connected with Morelli's boys, "especially since he appears to have won the girl."

Joe turned twelve shades of red and purple, still struggling for breath he said, "Stephanie, you know he's no good…. He's only going to get you in trouble and break your heart… I'll do everything I can to see him rot behind bars if it means I can save you from him."

"Joe, you are an idiot, an even bigger one than I originally thought if you think you can touch him. You are not half the man he is; now get the hell outta my way."

He grabbed my arm and started to jerk me back toward him when I felt him let go and turned to see him two feet off the ground. Bobby had him by the back of his shirt.

"You won't come near her again if you want to keep your pretty boy face."

"Are you threatening an officer?"

"No, I'm making a promise to a man who thinks he's tough for carrying a badge and gun."

He let go of Morelli. Joe started to walk toward his truck. I gave Bobby a finger wave as he walked back to the black SUV. My cell rang as I got in the store.

"Yo."

"Yo yourself." Of course, it was Ranger. Sigh.

"Bobby called didn't he?" Wonder if he said anything about Morelli's state.

"He reported in. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just gonna get some me food and I'll be home."

"Be careful." I swear I could feel him smiling. I'll even bet it was the full 200-watt smile.


	6. Chapter 6

I drove home slowly. I knew I'd have to explain myself to Ranger. He'd want to know everything about my encounter with Morelli. I don't know what came over me. I think I was just venting the left over anger felt toward Joe for not telling me about Ranger. I hadn't thought Joe would hurt me. In fact, I was sure Joe wouldn't have hit me. I was used to him grabbing my arm to get my attention….Guess tonight I just snapped. The thought of Joe making life difficult for Ranger made my blood boil. I didn't know that I believed him. I knew there was a very good chance that was an empty threat meant to scare me into submission. I think most sane people knew better than to get on Ranger's bad side.

I pulled into the garage and sat in the car with it still running. A few minutes later I heard a tap on the window. It was Tank.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm alright."

"Why are you sitting in the car then?"

Sigh. "I don't know what to tell Ranger," I said as I finally looked up and met his eyes.

"About the Morelli incident?"

"Yea."

"You don't have to say anything."

"What? Why?" I asked incredulously.

"Bobby already gave a full report. He heard the cop's threat." I know he was watching for my reaction.

Shit. "Oh."

I turned off the car and got out. I sighed a very loud sigh that got raised eyebrows from Tank and then I hopped in the elevator. Tank took the stairs. I think I'm allergic to exercise.

The door to the seventh floor apartment was unlocked. I let myself in and locked the door behind me. I put my food away and munched on a Twinkie on my way to look for Ranger. He was, of course, at his desk.

"Hey," I said as I walked over to him. He got up and put his arms around me.

"Babe."

"What?"

"I was worried."

"I'm fine."

"Really?" No.

"Yeah. So how did it go with your mom?" I asked, changing the subject.

"She wants us to get married," he responded evenly.

I choked on part of my Twinkie.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I told her no," he said with his half grin.

Great we're back to the whole he's not the marrying type deal. I took another bite of my Twinkie, deep in thought.

"I told her that I'd love to marry you one day, but that this was new for us and we were going to take our time," he continued.

I almost choked again. I looked at the Twinkie and threw the last few bites in the wastepaper basket.

"Babe?"

"Dangerous Twinkie," I gasped still recovering from my last choking episode.

He smiled bigger and gave me a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Tell me about Morelli."

Crap. "Look, he was mad and maybe a lil drunk. I was still mad at him and I think I may have overreacted," I rambled.

"Babe, he threatened me. I knew being with you would upset him, but I'm not going to sit back and let him try to undo my life."

"I know. I honestly think it was an empty threat. Wait…being with me?" Yes, I was going there. Now seemed as good a time as any.

"Babe?" He looked confused.

"Are we together? Are we a couple? Is this a commitment?" I asked all in one breath.

"You're living with me." Blank face…great.

"We've lived together before," I pointed out.

"Not like this…I asked you to stay here with me. What exactly are you looking for?"

Sigh. "A verbal commitment of some sort, I guess…just so I know for sure what I am to you…and where we stand."

He grinned at me, "Babe, I love you and I want you with me always. I want all of you to be mine…all mine."

I melted. I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. I kissed him deeply. He pulled away, "Any reply?"

"You had me at Babe," I grinned.

He turned off the desk lamp and led me to the bedroom….

The next day I played hooky from work. I went to my parents' house to try to do some damage control after what had happened the night before. Sure enough, my mother was waiting at the front door with a scowl on her face.

"Hi, Mom."

"Stephanie..." She grabbed me and dragged me inside.

"Mom…"

"Oh no you don't, my phone has been ringing so much I had to unplug it!" she yelled.

"Man, you shoulda heard it!" Grandma exclaimed, coming out of the kitchen.

"Mom, I know, I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? Frank, she is sorry," she said to my father who was sitting in the living room trying to be invisible," You get into a fist fight with your ex who happens to be a police officer in front of a 7-Eleven and all you can say is sorry?" she demanded.

"Any explosions? Shots fired?" Grandma piped in. Mom sent her a death stare.

"Mom, I was mad. He insulted and threatened Ranger. I snapped."

"Are they going to duel?" Grandma asked.

My mother's eyes got big, "What has he said?" My father took his eyes off the television and turned to hear what I had to say. I sighed and repeated the gist of my conversation with Joe. My father only frowned, but my mother crossed herself so many times I thought her arm would fall off.

"Will he destroy Ranger and his company? Can he? Isn't Ranger's company legit?" my mother asked.

"Yes, it's a legitimate company. I doubt anything will come of this. I keep telling people I think it's an empty threat," I said starting to wonder if maybe I had more to worry about.

"I wouldn't put it past that Morelli kid to try something like that," my father said, "I never liked him."

"He was hot though," Grandma put in.

"Dad?" I asked, shocked. I think my mom was surprised at the revelation too.

"Well…I put up with him because you liked him. I kept my mouth shut like I did with Dickie."

"I thought you liked Dickie," I said.

"Nope. Never, but I wanted you to be happy," my father smiled. I really loved my dad.

"And Ranger?" I asked hesitantly.

"He's not my first choice for you. He's not Italian," my dad began, "He is, however, good to you. He obviously cares very deeply for you. You obviously adore him. If I can suffer through the horse's ass and the Italian stallion, I can live with the all black wearing, gun carrying Cuban."

My mother rolled her eyes. I could only smile. My dad had a point. He'd had to put up with a lot over the years.

I left and returned to Rangeman. I think everyone already knew what had happened as I got a lot of strange looks as I drove through the city. Would the town split? Would people take sides? This was really starting to worry me.

When I got back to the apartment, I went straight for the fridge and found that Ella had dropped off a cake. I swear that woman had Ranger's ESP. She always knew when I needed happy food and she always knew what I would want most. Maybe she was some sort of superhero too. That would make sense.

That was where my thoughts were when I heard Ranger come in the front door.

"Babe?"

"In here," I called from the bedroom. I'd flopped on the bed and was laying spread eagle. After eating half the cake, I had no intention of moving. He walked in and smiled.

"Ella's cake?" he inquired with a smile.

"Yes," I replied with a happy sigh at the memory of the cake.

"Now if only I could put that look on your face," he teased as he sat on the bed next to me.

I hit him with a pillow, "The look on my face after you is much better than this one," I whispered into his ear. He moaned and lay down next to me. He took me into his arms and started kissing me.

"I love that face," he whispered back.

"I hope you told Ella to hold dinner," I replied kissing him deeply.

I was back on the bed. He'd ruined me once again for all other men and then we'd showered together. Ella would be here any minute with dinner and I was giddy at the thought of more cake after dinner.

I had just finished pulling my hair into a ponytail when I heard a knock at the door. Ranger was at his desk on the phone so I proceeded to walk toward the door. I opened it and looked into the eyes of a woman that looked familiar, but I couldn't place her.

"Hello," I said.

"Hello," she replied, "Is my son here?"

"Son?" I asked, utterly confused. Then it hit me as she introduced herself.

"Yes, I am Carlos' mother."


	7. Chapter 7

"Ranger!" I hollered. He appeared by my side. He didn't look the least bit surprised so I assumed that the phone call had been someone letting him know that his mother was here.

"Mama, so good to see you."

She stepped inside and he closed the door behind her and led us into the living room.

"Carlos, aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Mama, this is Stephanie Plum. Steph, this is my mother, Elena Manoso."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said, trying to smile and hide the fact that I was freaking out.

"The meeting should've happened sooner, but someone has forgotten the manners drilled into him from childhood," she said as she slapped him upside the back of his head.

"Mama, I was going to bring Stephanie to meet you…"

"When?" she snapped, "I had to hear from Lester that my son was finally seeing someone!"

She turned to me and I think I paled, "You look familiar…"

"The funeral home wasn't my fault and I almost never shoot people." Crap, she'd heard of me, no chance to make a decent impression.

She smiled. Omigod, Ranger had his mother's smile!

"Of course! I remember you. You helped rescue Julie."

"Yep, that's me," I said, happy someone finally remembered something positive about me.

Ella appeared with three dinner plates. She greeted Elena and they chatted for a few moments in Spanish, then she set the table and left. The three of us migrated to the dining room. Despite my nerves, I was starving. We savored the food in silence, much to the relief of both Ranger and I. We were almost finished when his mother started up again.

"Have you met her family?"

"Yes, Mama. They are very nice people." Shit. I knew where this was going.

"Do they approve of their daughter dating a mercenary?"

I grimaced. I don't think my family knew too much about that. I think they tended to just pay attention to the business man aspect.

Ranger looked wary, "I think they focus on my security business." Damn that ESP.

"Would it hurt you to give it all up and just be a respectable businessman?"

Ranger sighed and I stifled a snicker. Elena sounded just like my mom.

"At least you have a beautiful respectable Catholic girl now. The family will want to know about a wedding date."

"I told you on the phone that we aren't getting married right now."

"Of course not _now_," his mother went on, "You will need a long engagement so she can meet the family and then we'll have to get together with her family…"

"Mama!" Ranger shouted. She and I both jumped. "We aren't even thinking of getting married right now. This is still new," he said with his normal tone returning.

"But you are living together! What will people think? What kind of example are you setting for Julie?"

"Mama, people can say what they want, we don't care. Julie likes Steph and she is happy for us."

"She knows?" his mother asked, appalled.

"Yes." Ranger said firmly, clearly ending the topic. He'd had more contact with Julie since the Scrog incident. Rachael had been hesitant to let Julie come back to Trenton, but Ranger and Ron had talked her into it and Julie had visited during her Christmas break last year and was coming again in summer. Julie had taken the news of us living together as no surprise. My guess was that she, like most people, had seen it coming. I was a little nervous about having her here with me here, but I'd never say that out loud.

Elena stayed about an hour longer. The rest of the conversation was relatively painless. When she was leaving, she invited us to dinner the next day with the family. Ranger grudgingly accepted after she gave him a look. My mother was going to have a field day when she found out. It was one thing for me to bring Ranger to my parents' house, but it was an entirely different thing for him to be taking me to his family home. When we finally crawled into bed, he took me in his arms and I drifted off to sleep thinking that I really wouldn't mind marrying him and doing this every night.

The next day was Sunday. I told Ranger I needed a new outfit to wear when I met his family so I was on my way to the mall. My phone rang as I pulled into the lot. It was my mother.

"Hi, Mom."

"You met his mother!"

"What?"

"Ranger's mother. You met her?"

"Yes and we're going to her house for dinner tonight."

"Are you wearing a dress? You should make a cake to take with you. Omigod did he propose?"

"Mom! Calm down. I'm at the mall to get a dress. I'm not baking anything. No, we're not engaged."

Silence

"Mom?"

"Why won't you bake?"

"I don't need to."

"What will she think?"

"If I bake, she'll think I'm trying to poison them."

"I could send something with you."

"Maybe another time."

Silence

"Mom?"

"You're going more than once?"

Let me think…his mom is like mine….

"Probably."

I could feel her crossing herself. She's probably sure Ranger is my last chance to be decently married.  
"Mom, I've gotta go. The mall is calling my name. I'll talk to you later."

I hung up and hung my head. This relationship had better be the one because I can't keep going through the madness of dating and meeting families.

I found the perfect dress. It was flattering, but not too revealing. I was feeling okay about tonight and wasn't paying attention. I stopped short of my car when I realized that there was a man leaning against it. Morelli. Round three.

"Joe." He had a baseball cap pulled down so that it covered most of his face.

"Steph." He didn't raise his head to look at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you." Thank you Captain Obvious.

I pushed past him and opened the car. I wanted to get my dress in the car before the fighting started and it got ruined.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I arrested Manoso," he said calmly.

"What are the charges?" I demanded.

"Assaulting an officer," he replied, looking up as he said it and revealing a black eye. His cheek was swelling, giving his face a lopsided look.

"What happened?" I asked, starting to get afraid.

"I'll be okay," he responded, "Don't worry."

"I didn't mean you. What happened with Ranger?" my voice raised near squeaky.

"I went to talk to him. He went ballistic and punched me."

"That doesn't sound like him. What did you say?"

"I told him that he wasn't good enough, that he couldn't be what you really needed. I told him that I was going to launch a full investigation of his company and their exploits. He told me to stay out of his business and punched me." He looked at his shoes.

"No. What else did you say?"

He sighed, "I told him that you were my woman, you always were and always would be mine. He punched me then said that you were not a thing and didn't belong to anyone and then said some other…stuff."

That made more sense. I could see Ranger finally snapping over Morelli and his treatment of me. Ranger hated that Joe was always trying to tie me down and clip my wings. He probably would've said more in my defense, but I suspect that after the punch, Morelli cuffed him.

I turned toward Joe and he backed up a step.

"I'm not going to hit you." At least not yet.

He stepped closer again. I looked into his eyes and for a moment, wasn't angry.

"Joe, I'm sorry about Ranger."

"What?" He asked, brightening up.

"No, don't misunderstand me. I'm not apologizing for being with him. I'm apologizing for when I was with you, but not giving you my all."

He looked back at his shoes.

"Joe, you have been a friend, a good friend and I don't know where this new you came from. I get that it was rough hearing about Ranger and me from everyone for so long…but that's no reason for you to try to sabotage my happiness."

He opened his mouth.

"I'm not finished. I am in love with him. He has never asked me to be anything but me. He makes me feel safe and loved. He is the one I want. I'm not going to change my mind. He is it for me," I said with a smile.

Joe looked at my eyes and smiled sadly. I thought I saw a hint of a tear in the corner of his eye.

"Steph, are you sure?"

"Joe, I've never been so sure of anything in my life. It was never meant to be for you and me. I'd say we can be friends, but I won't let you ruin what Ranger and I have."

"I don't want to give you up."

"You don't have a choice. My heart is taken. You being this way is just making things worse. I know you're upset, but you're just making yourself look like a fool."

Joe nodded and gave me a hug. I hugged him back and smiled.

As I got into my car, I turned and said, "Think you can release my guy now? I have to get him calmed down before we have to leave for his mom's."

"Yea, I'll put the call in," he said with a half grin.

I smiled my thanks and as I drove past him, I said, "You should put some ice on your face soon….Oh and it's probably better that you're not around when he gets out."


	8. Chapter 8

Ranger was already home when I got back. His office door was mostly closed so I didn't disturb him. I went straight to the shower and lost myself in the heavenly scent of Bulgari. I stayed in until the hot water was gone and proceeded to don my new dress. It hugged me in all the right places without being slutty. I was doing my hair when I looked at the clock and it occurred to me that Ranger couldn't have been home long before me and that he wouldn't have had enough time to shower before I got home…had he forgotten our dinner plans? I tiptoed to his office door and paused. No voices suggesting he might be on the phone, but Ranger is a man of so few words. I pushed the door open a bit and stuck my face in. He was just sitting there staring at the wall, fingers steepled before him. Crap.

"Ranger?"

He looked at me, "Don't you look nice."

I could see a smile playing at the edge of his mouth, "What's the occasion?"

Double crap.

"We have dinner plans with your family!" I exclaimed.

"Shit."

He jumped out of his chair and headed for the shower, "I've had such a crazy day, I forgot," he called over his shoulder.

I sighed and sat on the couch to wait. Ten minutes later we were walking out the door. Calm in the zone Ranger reappeared after we got on the road. I stared out the window and thought about the upcoming meeting. How many people were gonna be there? Would they like me? Would I be embarrassed at any point during the meal?

"Should I have brought something?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"What?" Ranger asked, clearly confused.

"My mother told me to bring something. Hell, she even offered to bake something for me to take."

"Babe, it's going to be fine. Everyone is going to love you," he said as he put his hand over mine.

I've survived countless dinners at my house, right? His mother seemed to like me; maybe there was hope after all. I just prayed that his Grandma Rosa was nothing like Morelli's Grandma Bella.

Apparently Sunday night at the Manoso household was similar to Friday night at my home. There were a lot of cars parked out front and I immediately started hyperventilating. Ranger got out and opened my door. He saw my face, chuckled and grabbed my hand pulling me out of the car.

There was a lot of happy noise coming from the inside of the house. Elena opened the door right as Ranger was about to open it. "Come in, Come in!" she exclaimed happily.

"Everyone, this is Ranger's girlfriend, Stephanie." I was greeted by a myriad of hand waves and hellos.

"Ranger, introduce everyone to Stephanie while I go check on dinner," his mother instructed. Ranger squeezed my hand and started leading me around the room.

"Steph, this is my brother, Manuel and his wife, Jennifer and their son, Arturo." Arturo looked to be about two and appeared terrified of us and hid in his mother's blouse.

"This is Cecilia and her husband, Marco and their kids, Lorenza, Marcella, and Robert."

Great already more names than I'll ever remember.

"It's Lori," Lorenza mumbled, glaring at Ranger as he ruffled her hair.

"This is my Tio Alex and Tia Carmen, my father's brother and his wife."

"And this is my father, Ricardo," he said as his father got out of his chair to shake hands with first Ranger then me.

"You'd better take her in to see Abuela," Ricardo said.

Ranger nodded and pulled me toward the kitchen.

"I thought you had more than one sister," I whispered.

"I do," he whispered back, "but they've moved out of the state. We only seem them for holidays."

I froze as we entered the kitchen. Grandma Rosa was only about 4feet tall and looked to be about 100.

"Ah, Carlito!" she exclaimed, coming over to hug Ranger.

"Quién es esto?'

"Stephanie, mi novia."

"Novia?!" she laughed. Great what had he said about me? I think Elena noticed my face because she nudged Grandma Rosa who stopped laughing.

"I am sorry," she said in halting English.

"My Carlito has not brought home a girl since Rachael."

I smiled and nodded, "Can I help with anything?" I offered, nervous and desperate for something to do.

"No, no, we're almost ready to serve. Go back into the living room and relax," Elena said. Fat chance of that. Ranger took my hand and led me back into the living room. The conversations didn't stop when we entered and I was allowed to become invisible as his family tried to catch up on his life.

We went outside where his family had set up colored lights in the trees overlooking the patio. There were two long tables with benches on either side. There was a lot of noise- no quiet mealtime here. The conversations, mixes of Spanish and English, created a cozy cocoon around me. Food was passed at warp speed. I had no idea what kind of food was here. I couldn't identify anything, but tried everything. I looked at my plate and sighed - here goes nothing. Fire! My mouth was on fire! I grabbed the beer that had been placed in front of me – ack not enough! I looked at Ranger, panic stricken. He calmly reached across his sister for water from the pitcher in the middle of the table. His hand got the pitcher just as his niece was reaching for the soup. She lost her hold on the soup bowl and dropped it. Ranger managed to hang onto the water pitcher, but got his beer spilled in his lap as his sister jumped up to help her daughter. Now this felt like home. Ranger's mother swallowed a shot of tequila and his father just kept eating. Grandma Rosa was laughing as Lori looked like she was going to cry. The commotion scared Arturo who proceeded to wail at the top of his lungs. Ranger continued with his dinner and I tried to pick around the spicy green chilies that I found were the source of my problem.

Elena and Grandma Rosa walked us out to the car.

"It was lovely having you over."

"Thank you so much for dinner, it was lovely meeting your family," I said as Ranger helped me into the car.

Ranger hugged his mom and grandma then got in.

"Well, that was fairly painless."

"Reminded me a lot of my family's dinners," I said with a smile.

When we got home, Ranger grabbed Tank and Lester and told me he'd be up later. I went up to the seventh floor and put on one of his shirts to sleep in. I waited – no Ranger. I watched some tv – no Ranger. I finally put on some sweats and went down to the control room.

"Where's Ranger?" I asked Hal. He pointed to a screen. There was Lester sitting beside the sparring ring in the gym. He had a towel over his head which he was holding like it hurt. Tank was in the ring with Ranger. He got in what looked like one decent hit before Ranger made him go down on one knee. Tank put his hand up to stop Ranger, but it was no use. After a few more hits, Ranger stormed off. I gulped then scurried back upstairs. I took the sweats off and got into bed. A few moments later, Ranger walked in the door. Something (probably the same part of my brain that told me I could fly if I jumped off the garage roof) made me thing that now would be a good time to address the Morelli issue.

"So…interesting day," I started.

"Mmmhhmmm," he said as he took off his shirt and headed for the shower.

"Are you ok?" I persisted as I followed him into the bathroom.

He nodded and stepped into the shower. Now I know he doesn't like to talk, but I wanted to make sure that there wasn't going to be major retaliation. I didn't want a war. I closed the toilet cover and sat down. He stuck his head out and looked at me.

"What?" he asked, dripping water on the bath rug.

"How mad are you?" I asked, looking at his eyes.

"Not as mad as I was earlier."

"Are you going to kill him?"

"Not today."

"Ranger…"

"Babe, yeah, I was pissed today."

"And you had a good reason to be," I interjected

"I was ready to start another world war this afternoon. The man had me arrested with no other cause than I have you and he doesn't. But, I'm not stupid and I don't do things without thinking them through. Losing you was hard for him. I get it. He went overboard, but I get it."

"Really?"

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you for good," he said with a wink.

"I love you, Ranger."

"I love you too, Babe. Now, why don't you get in here and help me with my back…"

Oh boy.


	9. Chapter 9

I was still curled up dreaming of flying when the alarm went off. I felt Ranger get up and heard him walk to the bathroom. I kept wondering how long this good luck would last. Things were going too well, it had been months and nothing major had happened. This was too out of character for my life. Psychos chased me, my cars blew up, and I was constantly getting into trouble. What would I do when the inevitable caught up with me? How would I handle him leaving me? This couldn't last….It just can't…..I'm not that lucky.

I watched Ranger dress from under the covers. He approached me for a kiss and I offered him my cheek. He looked at me for a moment then kissed it and walked off to save to world. I rolled over and stared at the ceiling. I picked up the phone and called Lula, Connie, and Mary Lou. They met me at my parents' house and after saying "Hi" to my mom; we headed up to my room. I felt like a teenager hanging with my girlfriends in my room away from anyone who could hear.

"Come on," said Mary Lou, "You can't doubt yourself now. This is the way things are supposed to be. This is a good thing."

"Yea," said Connie, "it's fate. Things are just falling into place."

Lula threw a pillow at me, "Batman has found his Wonderwoman. How could you question this? Everyone has known this is the way it's supposed to be."

"Even Morelli has accepted it," Mary Lou added.

"I know I know!" I said, "It's just that I never thought I'd want this let alone have it."

"There's no reason to doubt him, right?" Connie asked.

"No!" I said, "He's been perfect."

I flung myself back onto the bed. I closed my eyes and saw Ranger smiling at me, I saw his little half grin and I saw his 200 watt smile. I saw him sleeping and I saw him running at me to tackle me onto the bed.

"Come on," said Lula, "we need some drinks."

Thirty minutes later I was sitting on a barstool downing what I assumed was only the first of many margaritas. Connie grabbed me and pulled me onto the dance floor and spun me around so I'd start dancing. The crowd was crushing. I couldn't breathe. The colors….the sounds….the heat….the echo? "Omigod" Everything went black.

I opened one eye halfway; it was morning, "What happened?" I asked.

"Stephanie, talk to me."

"Mom?" I asked, both eyes opening.

"Honey, you fainted."

Mental groan. "Oh yeah, I don't know why…I don't remember having more than one drink."

"Ranger called last night and I told him that you had gone out with your girlfriends and were going to stay the night here."

"Thanks," I said, reaching for the water and aspirin on the nightstand.

"Stephanie, this isn't like you. What's going on?"

"Oh Mom," I said, rolling over to face the wall, "I don't know if I can keep doing this."

"Doing what?" she asked, looking confused.

"Being with Ranger," I confessed, tears in my eyes, "Mom, how were you sure about Dad?"

"Sure? Oh Stephanie, there is no such thing as sure. Sometimes you must leap without knowing."

"You're not just saying that because you want me married, are you?"

"He's proposed?" my mother asked, looking hopeful.

"No, but it seems to be heading in that direction….I think."

"Stephanie Plum, I have never seen you run away from anything. There were many times that I thought you should run away and hide from the world and the danger, but this is not one of those times. You are always putting others first and never thinking of yourself. You deserve this happiness. If it's being offered to you, don't turn it down."

I couldn't stop crying. My mom just held me until I could compose myself. After a shower and some toast that made me nauseous, I got into the car and headed back to Rangeman.

I waved to the camera in the garage on my way to the elevator. I went straight up to seven even though I knew that Ranger would be in his office. I was sitting on the bed when I heard the door open.

"Babe?" Ranger called.

"In here," I responded.

"Are you okay?" he asked, coming to take me in his arms.

I stiffened at his touch.

"Steph, what's wrong?" he asked as he sat down with me.

I felt the tears welling. What the hell is wrong with me?

"I love you. I love you so much. I don't want to lose you!" I blubbered.

"Lose me? What?" he asked confused, "Babe, I love you so much. Why would you think I'd leave? Where would I go?"

"I don't know," I sobbed.

"Steph, what has gotten into you?" he asked, concerned.

"I don't know!" I yelled, "This can't work. It can't. I won't lose you. I'm going home!"

"Babe," he said, calmly holding me in place.

"No, let me go," I cried hysterically.

"I can't let you leave."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to marry you."

"What?!"

"I had this big dinner planned, but, oh, this isn't, I mean, I'm not going to let you out of here. I'd never get you back."

I stared at him with my mouth hanging open.

"Babe, I've loved you for years. I can't think of any way I'd rather spend the rest of my years than with you."

"Ranger…"

"Do you love me?"

"You know I do," I said, starting to feel nauseous again.

"Then how bout it, Babe, take a chance on me," he said quietly, with a hint of a smile.

That smile. That smile made me feel so good.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes," I said starting to giggle.

He got up and went to his safe and took out a little box. He opened it and revealed the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen.

"I got your father's permission this morning. I really was going to take you somewhere nice…I wanted it to be perfect, but after you started saying all those things….it all sorta came out. I didn't want to lose you because you thought you'd lose me," he rambled.

I looked at the ring on my finger…then ran and threw up.

"Babe, are you sure you're okay?"

"Nerves and too much crying," I said resting my head on the toilet.

Ranger wet a washcloth and handed it to me then walked away and left me to clean myself up.

When he returned fifteen minutes later, I was leaning up against the wall in the bathroom.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, but when I stood up I got lightheaded."

"Here."

It was a pregnancy test.

"No."

"What?"

"No. It's not possible. I'm not taking that test."

"Babe, you are oddly emotional and cry at everything. You are nauseous and haven't been yourself at all lately."

"Crap."

He smiled. I'm having a panic attack and he's smiling.

"Get out!" I said pointing to the door.

"Why?"

"I'm not peeing on this with you in here."

There's that damn smile again.

"Out."

He left. I stared at the package. Damn.

Tick tock, tick tock. The clock was digital, but I could hear the tick tock in my mind. Ranger was watching me watch the clock. He was the perfect picture of calm serenity. Smug bastard.

I stood over the test and just stared. It was positive. I wasn't losing my mind; I had a reason for not making sense. I was having a baby. Shit.

"Babe, say something."

"Shit."

"Oh…"

"All you can say is 'Oh'?" I yelled, "I'm pregnant!"

He smiled. He smiled bigger than I'd ever seen him smile before.

"You're happy?" I asked.

"The happiest," he replied. I think I'm going to cry again.

He took me into his arms. He kissed my hair and he kissed my cheeks. He wiped my eyes and kissed me full on the lips. Maybe I can do this. I'm going to get married and be a mother. Yes, I know exactly where to go from here.


End file.
